gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Between the Shades
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Between the Shades is a 2017 documentary film directed by Jill Salvino. The film had its world premiere at the 8th Annual International Soho Film Festival on June 17, 2017. Synopsis Between the Shades invited fifty people, each with a connection to the LGBTQI community, to share their stories and explore the evolving perceptions over the last fifty years. Between the Shades features many voices, among them: Beth Malone (of Broadway’s Fun Home), actress Kathy Najimy and Democratic National Treasurer Andrew Tobias. Production Jill Salvino started the project after having a conversation with her friends about all the different shades of gay that exist. When she began researching the topic, it expanded to capturing a portrait of the entire LGBTQIA community. Jill specifically wanted to to find the parents of kids that came out 50 years ago and compare their experiences with the parents of kids that are coming out today. The film was shot over three days with sixteen to eighteen interviews conducted per day with Jill Salvino as the unseen interviewer. The subjects of the interviews being either a single or a couple. Participants were given prompts such as best first date, worst kiss, craziest relationship, what people would and would not do for love, and so on. The answers to these prompts were sliced and spliced with the intent of showing the "commonality of love." While there are a variety of celebrity voices included in the film, John Paul King of the Los Angeles Blade observed that "no one voice seems to emerge as more significant than anyone else’s. It’s a truly egalitarian – and inclusive – representation of diverse individual expression within a shared community identity." Narrative Structure and Film Style Each interview focuses on the subject's experiences with love. The interviews are framed to be informal and casual as if hearing a story from friends and family, rather than strangers. The effect of this approach according to Amyana Bartley of Film Inquiry allows the film to be "less about labels and more about personal experiences. “Queer” becomes relatable and approachable, as we come to realize how connected and similar we truly are. “Queer”, in actuality, seems the greater norm than not." The film takes a minimalist-talking head style approach with very little footage outside of the interviews inserted in. Participants * Phillip Bergman * Madonna Cacciatore * Craig Chorney * Gigi Edgley * Liron Cohen * Yuval David * Jennifer DiGiacomo * Diane Diversa * Miriam Dr. Baker * Vincent Ford * Michael Giovanni * Madonna Cacciatore * Craig Chorney * Lester Greene * Harry Hanson * Doug Jacobson * Jennifer DiGiacomo * Tracy James Jones * Miriam Dr. Baker * Rowan Katz * Raoul Daniel Luna * Shannon MacDonald * Cheryl Mahmood * Beth Malone * Steven Mandel * Mark McDermott * Tobly McSmith * Robin McWilliams * Kathy Najimy * Johanna Sanders * David S. Shapiro * Jason Shaw * Bill Singer * Julie Tarney * Harry Hanson * Andrew Tobias * Mimi Torchin * Elizabeth Ziff References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4661884/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Between the Shades] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://https://www.betweentheshades.com/ Official Site] * [https://vimeo.com/179126387 Between the Shades (Trailer)] at Vimeo Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Documentary films